Always
by roxx-c
Summary: No wonder he could smell it. One thing didn’t make sense - the blood smelled like it belonged to Kagome. She was nowhere in sight.rnWanna know the rest ... well whatcha waiting for?..ooh ya its also a one shot! its not a chapter! whatever is on this page


**hello! ya this is my first fanfic that i put on the net so please! be nice! Youd never believe i wrote this at 1-2am ! hee hee! ooh plz tell me what u think..when i passed it in for a project(English...) the teacher marcked it77****..well i think i should have a higher mark ! grrr... ya wellooh b4 i forget...i dont own Inu Yasha! so on with the story!**

**Always**

Blood. He picked up the scent of blood. Kagome's blood. He didn't understand what was going on; but, was scared to find out. He then felt something warm and sort of liquid on his hands. Looking down to find a weird red liquid. He recognized it as blood. No wonder he could smell it. One thing didn't make sense - the blood smelled like it belonged to Kagome, yet she was nowhere in sight.

Finally, he focussed on a body lying on the ground and walked closer, but soon regretted doing so. It was Kagome all covered in blood. Quickly rushed over to her and taking her upper body into his arms, he knew she was dead -- so much blood. He looked at her face, so sad looking, so much pain and disappointment exhibited on her pale face.

He knew it was he that killed her. There was no doubt in his mind. How else could he explain the blood all over his hands. He cried for her. How could he go on without her? He wished that death would just come and take him

As he held her in his arms, he looked up and saw someone coming out of the thick dark forest which surrounded them. "Kikyo," he whispered softly. The figure moved closer to him. He quickly noticed that it wasn't Kikyo, it was Kagome. Her soft brown eyes all red and puffy from crying, her black hair all in one big mess on the top of her head and her entire body shaking uncontrollably as she kept on walking toward him. It had always hurt him when she was like this, so weak and vulnerable, she wasn't like her usual strong, happy outgoing self. **'_But how can this be, Kagome is dead_**' he thought. He looked at her again and realized the pain within her eyes was either from mistaken her for Kikyo or because he killed her. "You promised" she said quietly. "Why did you betray me Inu Yasha ?" He had heard that question before . . . Kikyo had asked him.

Tears started to flow freely down her pale pink cheeks once again. He could only stare at her while a wave of guilt washed over him. He really hated to see her cry. She mostly cried because of him, either because he yelled at her, when he called her bad names or disrespected her. Usually he did so all in the same argument, the result always being the same and always consisting of her resembling Kikyo, Inu Yasha's "ex-girlfriend."

He was brought back into reality when Kagome started to hiccup uncontrollably. He became very worried for her. He had never seen her like this before. Kagome finally calmed down and started to speak "Why Inu Yasha? Why did you hurt me? I thought you cared about me?"

He brought his gaze down to the grass not able to look her in the eyes. "I do" he whispered softly with sorrow. "I can't answer the rest of your questions, but there is only one thing I am sure of . . . " He stopped, looked at her, and by this time the body he was holding slowly disappeared. He stood up and took one step toward her and continued "I never want to lose you Kagome, you mean everything to me, I would never hurt you, I . . . I . . . lo . . . love . . . you"

Kagome's head shot up at his confession, she had never expected to hear Inu Yasha say that. A smile slowly graced her lips. "Thank you Inu Yasha" she said weakly. She slowly closed her eyes and fainted. Inu Yasha rushed over to her before she could hit the ground; but, before he got to her she vanished "KAGOME!" he yelled out into the night hoping she would come back.

Inu Yasha sat up gasping for air, wiping the sweat off his brow. He looked around at his surroundings noticing he was where he was before he fell asleep. Inu Yasha started to panic once again. Jumping out of the tree, making his way to Kagome's side, he notices that she was fine. He sniffs the air and dosen't detect the sent of blood. Relieved to see that he hadn't killed her, Inu Yasha kneels before her breathing in her sweet vanilla-like scent. He would never actually tell her that . . . she would probably "sit" him.

He haden't realized he was stroking her hair and quickly pulled his hand away before she awoke. He really wanted to lie down beside her putting his arms around her, not ever letting go -- not even if the world stop turning. Instead, he hugs her close to his chest, feeling her warmth against his body. He whispers softly into her ear "I promise to always protect you no matter what." Kagome snuggles against his body trying to get comfortable. "I know "she mumbles. Inu Yasha didn't know how to react to this. Therefore, he embraces her even closer until sleep takes over.


End file.
